House Ordos
House Ordos is a large Barony House located in the Kingdom of Lucerne where they control the province of Western Hillsbrad within the Grand State of the Westerlands from their seat at Castle Olsen. House Ordos has built themselves outside of the usual area of influence in Forks or Lucerne, and along with House Greymane is the major western House of Lucerne. In this they have been the main House involved in dealings with France, and this was for a long time meant they had close relationships with the Bretonians, but after France fell to Orcs the area of control for House Ordos became a land of constant conflict, and even during the siege of Tree Hill their area was constantly attacked by smaller groupings of Orcs. The House's loyal vassal house is House Brent, and the wealth of House Brent has ofsetted the lack of economic diversity in House Ordos, and allowed them to continue expanding their physical strength. House Ordos main power base is in the village of Marburg located a few days west of Forks and Tree Hill. House Ordos was one of the original Germanic tribes that moved into western Lucerne during the years preceding the Great Migration, as they left their homes in Norway generations before the Andals overwhelmed the region. When they arrived in the region they grew strong alongside the two other small kingdoms of House Crowley, and House Godfrey. House Ordos became the strongest of the grouping and it shocked everyone when after a visit from William Lovie II. turned the leadership of House Ordos away from independance and they quickly joined House Lovie's new kingdom. During the reign of John Lovie House Ordos took a major role in the rebellion as they had been beyond devoted to William Lovie II., and he had been massacred by John Lovie causing great anger towards him. The next moment of House Ordos would be during the Fall of France where they would be forced for the first time to accept that a danger lurked on their western front. This caused them to build up the defences on several of their small villages, and especially on their capital of Marburg. While the armies of Lucerne returned to the valley following the Invasion of Westbridge they would have little peace before House Ordos was forced to defend itself during the incursions on the western front of which were highlighted by the Battle of Castle Stragnarax. History Early History Rise 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Fall of France Main Article : War in France First Battle of Tree Hill Main Article : First Battle of Tree Hill Battle of Kreags River Reign of William Lovie fNoteable Members Family Members * Wilmar Ordos II. Died of sickness ** Anastasia Ordos. Died of sickness *** † Dennis Ordos. Died of Old Age **** † Leyla Ordos. Died of sickness *****Martin Ordos ****** † Michelle Ordos. Died during childbirth *******Coyle Ordos ******** † Orlene Ordos (Orlene Cesbrown). Died during Childbirth ********* Coyle Ordos II. ********* Marcia Ordos ******** Ashley Ordos (Ashley Cesbrown) ********* Orlene Ordos II. *******Dianna Ordos ********Eddard Hill *******Varna Ordos ***** † John Ordos. Died during the Journey ****** † Sheryl Ordos. Died of sickness *******Gavin Ordos ********Mirium Ordos *********Gavin Ordos II. *********Lucie Ordos *******Kyle Ordos ********Karoline Ordos (Karoline Mowtel) *********Janna Ordos ********Corra Hill *********Tara Hill *********Johan Hill *****Juliet Ordos (Juliet Shephard) *** † Wilmar Ordos III. Killed during the Ambush on The Eyes *** † Greg Ordos. Died during the Battle of Lyons ****James Ordos *****Marcie Ordos *****Heather Ordos *****Benjamin Ordos **** † Kathy Ordos. Died during the Fall of France ****Marsha Ordos (Marsha Greymane) *****Liam Greymane ******Liam Greymane II. ******Lisa Greymane *** † Aenyra Ordos (Aenyra Griffon). Died during childbirth ****Tristifer Griffon ***** Jaeson Griffin ***** Jyanna Griffin ***** † Aenyra Griffin II. Stillborn * Maergary Ordos. Died of sickness (See House Lovie Branch) Honor Gaurd House Lovie Branch Vassal Houses House Brent See Also : House Brent House Brent is a minor, but growing House within the Kingdom of Lucerne. The House controls a vast mining operation in western Lucerne, alongside their estate fortress, and most recently they have taken control of the Lucernian fortress of Castle Stragnarax. {C}Originally known for their profitable mining operation in western Lucerne, the House was assumed to be fully invested in the Order of the Black Dragon, but as the construction of Castle Stragnarax came up, the House jumped on the oppurtunity to expand their horizons beyond simply economic. House Brent's motto is "The stones tell the story" and this is based off thier original patriarch who believed that the mountains were the Valley of Lucerne's greatest reward and they should be what House Brent always made sure they were taking advantage of. House Brent is a vassal house for the powerful House Ordos, and this has been the case for basically its whole history, and has continued despite the fact that House Brent, has become wealthier then House Ordos, and in that way perhaps more important. House Darkwood See Also : House Darkwood House Darkwood is a medium sized Vandal house located in the western area of the Kingdom Of Lucerne within the village of Watenburrg. House Darkwood was taken over by House Ordos during the conquests that took place following the Driving Tide, and thus they have been a loyal vassal for generations, and to maintain their closeness to House Ordos they maintain an estate inside Marburg where a member of the house will always be. House Darkwood moved to the Valley of Lucerne and originally found themselves in the region of Lannistane, but they left there when House Lannister begin to control it with an iron first. Moving west they kept going past Forks and settled in the region they came to call Watenburrg. Expanding the village over the years they abrubtly lost their independance when the large force of House Ordos entered the village and annexxed them in a bloodless conquest. House Mountain See Also : House Mountain House Mountain is a medium sized Vandal House located within the Kingdom Of Lucerne and they reside inside the town of Kiel southwest of Hillsbrad. House Mountain is the vassal house of House Ordos, and this has been the way of things since they were taken over by House Ordos during the days following the Driving Tide, but in Kiel they have formed their own mini faction and are quite influencial on their own nearly to the point of being greater then House Ordos. House Mountain is very similar to House Brent in that they are stuck as a vassal of a house that is perhaps significantly weaker then they are, and this has created a sort of disrespect towards their Noble House. House Mountain came to dominate the region east of the Loren Lake where they formed the town of Kiel alongside the lake. From Kiel they grew immensly powerful, and this power was so much that they rejected a House Tyrell party coming to add them to the Tyrell Empire by executing each member and sending their bodies back to Forks in a yellow bag. After this they became pariahs in the valley of Lucerne, and this hatred towards them eventually led to the powerful military of House Ordos joining William Lovie as he took control of the valley, and House Ordos would enter Kiel alongside William Lovie and his forces and thus be given control of the town and House Mountain by William Lovie due to their loyalty. House Rholler See Also : House Rholler House Rholler is a medium sized Brothic German House located within Sumersfold Hold, and inside of the Kingdom of Lucerne. House Rholler begin as a Brannish House and this would continue until the Migration of the Germans when they merged with a Gothic House and became a member of the Brothic germanic group of which they are one of the few houses that define themselves this way. House Rholler would have themselves a minor kingdom before the Driving Tide, but they would be defeated by House Ordos and added to their vassals, but they have remained relatively independant in their own land within Sumersfold Hold. House Rholler is a very old house that can trace itself back to the Riverlands where they would be for many generations. Eventually there male line would die out and the last member was a female of whom married a Gothic man and their child became the first in what became known as the Brothic Germans. House Rholler would not follow the other Brothic Germans east in Westros and instead would go into the Valley of Lucerne where they would found themselves west of Hillsbrad. House Rholler would maintain their indepandance for many years until finally they were defeated following the Driving Tide by House Ordos of whom added them into the Kingdom of Lucerne. Category:Vandals Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Marburg Category:Vandal House in Lucerne